The Jungle
by PinkString99
Summary: -COMPLETE- Axel and Roxas oneshot! Recon mission in the deep jungle goes wrong- beware! Tagged for yaoi, tentacle rape, Axel x Roxas, and YUM Credit to Squeenix forr wonderful characters, and the picture belongs to KuuHukka on Deviantart, the link to the picture and other works is here if you are interested /art/MMD-Carrying-my-princess-MMD-450420630
1. Chapter 1

The Jungle

He kept his hood on as Number VII peeled his own back. Icy blue hair poured forth and eyes struck to the side, both acknowledging and ignoring the other's presence.

"Your mission today-"

"C'mon, Sai, you know you want to give me the day off and cover for me," a smooth voice said, smiling by the tone.

"Your. Mission. Today." The other scoffed as Number VII continued. "Take Number XIII to the Deep Jungle and teach him how to recon."

"What?"

"You leave immediately. Number XIII is waiting for you." Saix pulled his hood back up, summoning two portals. One he created for mission transport, one he planned to enter as he turned his back. As he turned around, the other grabbed his shoulder. "You heard correctly. You have six hours."

"Did you put this together?" Number VII shook his hand off and gave a dismissive wave of his hand before stepping into the portal. The other's hood dropped, and brilliant red sprang up.

"So cold when you're being nice to me," Number VIII smirked. He twirled a chakram between his fingers, amused. "About time the kid and me got some alone time." He pulled his hood up, grinning darkly as he walked through the darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Piercing blue eyes scanned the trees and forest floor below. A shimmer of metal was his only giveaway as he hid up in a thick baobab tree. Out of sheer boredom, he struck the tree trunk, surprised when a few munny spilled from the shattered bark. "Such a strange world…" He heard the familiar sound of a dark portal being opened, and then closing, but no footsteps followed. "He's here?" He shifted position in the tree to get a better look.

"Your keyblade gives you away," a deep voice whispered in his ear. Roxas yelped, jumped a few feet in the air and falling off the branch.

"Waah!" Luckily, the soil was soft enough not to knock him out when he hit the ground. Axel laughed as he jumped down from the branch, flipping his hood back. Roxas sat up, rubbing his head, and then flung the keyblade at Axel, who moved to the side to dodge. Roxas growled as he jumped up to catch the returning blade.

"Hey! Save it for the heartless, won't ya?"

"Jerk!" Blue glared at sparkling green, until the redhead drew closer. Four pale cheeks reddened as Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and bent him back into a kiss. The keyblade vanished so Roxas could wrap his arms around the taller, hands anchoring into his shoulder blades. Axel pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. Roxas glanced to the side, still conflicted about this secret relationship of theirs. It hadn't been long after he arrived at the Organization that he grew attached to Number VIII, and started to favor missions with the fiery redhead. Even sooner, he learned he was favored equally in return.

"Did you… bring the…," Roxas blushed.

"I did… are you excited?" Roxas nodded. "Ready?" Roxas drew a breath in anticipation as Axel pulled his other hand out from behind his back, revealing two long slender, blue… salty ice cream popsicles. "Awesome!" Roxas grabbed his, lips wrapping around the cold treat.

"I said I'd deliver, didn't I?"

"Took you long enough!"

"Eh, Sai pulled up the Jungle portal, I had to make a few trips."

"I saw a few heartless while I was waiting, already got it memorized," Roxas winked. So cute, Axel thought as he watched Roxas.

"Let's try to find that nice waterfall spot." Axel bit a piece off his ice cream. Roxas walked beside him, too busy enjoying the popsicle to answer. Axel focused on those pink lips that swelled from the cold, moistening and sealing around the blue ice. He left a shining moisture on the treat, swallowed, and then came back for more, licking his mess up and smoothing it out almost obsessively. Axel felt his face reddening and his core heating up. Roxas glanced at him, but he was already looking away, having mastered his timing so Roxas didn't suspect anything too soon. Roxas scoffed. Did he see me? Axel wondered.

"You're lighting the shrubbery on fire." Axel looked back to see a line of ferns burning up.

"Ah, wouldya look at that…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Crystal blue water crashed over erosion-dulled boulders at the base of a waterfall, pouring into a calm lagoon and lazy green river. The trees above dangled vines over the two Organization members sitting on a damp, cool rock together, hands just barely touching. "I know why you keep bringing me these popsicle things whenever we have a mission together or time off together," Roxas stated. Axel frowned. Roxas had yet to fully develop emotions; he was still the blank slate every Nobody started as. Axel intended to fix that.

"Really now?" Axel scratched his head through his thick mane of hair nervously.

"Mm-hm." Axel paused, wondering if Roxas was mad about his perversion. Roxas leaned over and grabbed Axel's waist in a hug. "It's because you care. I want you to teach me how to care. How to feel. I know… how. I know it's there. My mind remembers being able to feel."

"I understand." Axel took their popsicle sticks and burnt them to a crisp in a small flame. "I find physical stimulation works pretty well." Roxas smiled at this.

"I like that way of feeling," he said, peering up at Axel. Axel slowly leaned back, and, knowing his partner, Roxas slowly shifted his weight over the taller so he was on all-fours. The thick robes got in the way, but they didn't want to get that far yet.

"I like the feeling I get when I watch you eat those things…" Axel muttered as their lips drew closer. Roxas closed the distance, trying to get used to the flutter in his stomach that started as soon as they touched. Every time was like his first. Two small sparks shocked him at the same time, one right below his stomach, and one under his lip. Then, a light suction and the quietest of wet sounds, forming and breaking of a seal as their lips touched and folded together. Just barely audible above that, he became aware of their breathing next. Axel's breath ran hot against his face, like someone was fanning coals. His own breaths shuddered in anxiety. He was always worried they would get caught. How the hell would they explain this? But Axel never seemed to care. He liked that about Number VIII.

Then the light touches grew in intensity. Soft sounds of suction turned into groans huffed through noses, mouths fighting. Each pair of lips was determined to be harder, faster, louder. They battled and a third weapon joined the war; Axel's tongue darted out, so quick it made Roxas give a light gasp. It was all he needed. Axel lurched forward, pushing his tongue in and running it softly down the now-familiar texture of Roxas' same appendage. Roxas focused on every single sensation, recording it in his mind to go back to for every second when he didn't feel something this strong. In response to the battle ensuing in their mouths, their bodies started to fight. Thick swords lifted, rubbing through their sheaths as Axel thrust himself upwards at Roxas. Roxas groaned, grinding himself down against Axel. Roxas lost the battle up north, withdrawing his lips from Axel's. He took a few panting breaths, his blue eyes glazed over, and looked down at his lover.

"Should we take this inside now?" He asked breathlessly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Axel grinned. "I will help you to feel… everything," Axel promised as he lifted them both off the ground. He walked a short ways to a cave behind the waterfall. Axel had found it on his first recon mission to the Jungle, and he'd finally found a good reason to use it. He sat Roxas down on a soft, moss-covered rock. "I've got a surprise for you. Close yer eyes," he bent over at the waist and poked Roxas in the nose.

"Alright, alright."

"No peekin' now!" Axel waited and waved a hand to make sure. "I'll be right back."

"Gonna leave me in a cave with my eyes closed?"

"Mm, yeah. Don't go nowhere," Axel smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes under his eyelids, crossing his arms and waiting patiently.

After a few minutes, he was getting bored. He started swinging his legs and humming to himself. What's taking him so long… again? He heard something in the cave and turned.

"Axel, I'm trusting you, don't sneak up on me again!" It stopped. "I swear, I won't let you surprise me like this if you try that on me!" Roxas tried to analyze this new feeling, was it fear? But it slipped from his grasp before he could understand it. There was the sound again, but it didn't sound like footsteps. "Axel! Axel, tell me it's you at least or I'm opening my eyes!" He counted to four and opened them, but the part of the cave where the sound came from was pitch black. "Axel?" He slid off the rock, summoning his keyblade so he could use the flash to see. A breeze hit his legs, making him curse the Organization robe uniform, and he jumped. His mind raced with possibilities, but he hoped- was this a new feeling, too? Hope? – it was just Axel. "Axel!" He called down the cave. The sound echoed back. "Number VIII!" He called, hoping to annoy the redhead into talking. He took a few steps further and stopped when he could just barely see. "Axe-aahh!" Roxas cried out as something swept under his feet and knocked him over. It felt like a huge snake, and whatever it was hissed like one too.

Roxas sprang back up, keyblade at the ready, and tried to follow the movement in the shadows. He knew if he called Axel for help, he'd either give away his position to locals or just not be heard over the waterfall. No. This is still a mission, I can handle this. As he thought that, two snakes coiled around his ankles, yanking him further into the depths of the cave. He fell back and his head cracked against the hard floor, stunning him. The keyblade dissolved and he thought he felt himself being dragged. He was moved until he could no longer see any difference between his surroundings and the backs of his eyelids.

**Pinkstring has returned for some long-awaited YAOI TIME! Please read and review, the next chapter for this is complete and will be posted soon. Thanks so much for waiting my lovely readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

When he became fully conscious again, he shivered, trying to feel his surroundings. His clothes… he couldn't tell if he was wearing anything. Something moved. Then everything moved. The floor was moving in different directions, thick round snake-like bodies traveling under his back. He realized he was lying down. He was either in a very small room or being held by something very large. His hands moved slowly, trying to examine his surroundings without alerting whatever creature was holding him. He was naked, he found, his hands roaming the expanse of his bare chest, down to his privates and thighs. He shivered at the thought of whatever de-robed him. This can't be Axel, is it a heartless? It must be huge! His thoughts were interrupted as whatever held him stirred. He heard a low growl rumble through the cave and through the appendages carrying his weight. He tried to sit up and summon his keyblade, but the creature was suddenly upon him. All at once, thin, cold tendrils wrapped around his wrists and coiled up his arms, wrapped around his ankles and up his legs, another around his neck, another around his waist. More and more slithered up over him as he tried to figure out what kind of heartless or wild animal was doing this. A cold appendage ran over his privates, and continued sliding. He gasped as it thickened and grew heavy against his sensitive areas, the friction giving him the last reaction he wanted right now.

Roxas jerked into the… tentacle? His hips flinched up towards it, just slightly, and the creature increased its efforts. Another growl vibrated every tendril holding him, and the sparks filled his stomach as the strange thing actually aroused him. He figured the cave by now was full of these weird tentacle things. He felt them slithering underneath and around him, though they weren't squeezing or constricting him. The one on his neck left, and he considered calling for help. Axel had to have come back by now, but what if the monster had pulled him into some deep tunnel in the cave? Even if Axel could light a fire and see, he had no idea where he was in the cave and he doubted Axel would know either.

His thoughts of Axel quickly faded as the tentacles lifting him by their hold on his limbs into the air. He felt cold and vulnerable, and the tips of tentacles started to brush his skin. Two poked at his thigh, then one at his rear, then another in the same place, poking and rubbing at his cleft. He shuddered and tried to pull away, but the ones holding his limbs tightened painfully when he did so. Even if he summoned the keyblade, he couldn't swing it effectively, and he didn't know if magic would hinder or strengthen the creature holding him. It wasn't worth the risk… yet. He groaned in disgust as a few tentacles, coated with cold slime, started sliding up his thighs. He moaned as one rubbed against his balls, pushing up under them and sliding back and forth. "Nng… nn-ahhh…" He exhaled sharply, feeling himself harden quickly. "No, no!" The tentacle suddenly coiled around his hard length, squeezing him tightly but not painfully. "Nnngahhhh…," he sighed, hips bucking up into the grip of the vine. He started to lose control, his body quickly finding a rhythm to thrust into the vine. More slime oozed onto his skin as tentacles feeling around like long curious fingers massaged his chest. The creature seemed to notice that he flinched when they ran over the small bumps on his chest. The tendrils started to attack his nipples, rubbing over them and coiling around them until they were hard and erect. Roxas' head dropped back in a loud moan, and he lost all sense. A thick tentacle brushed up against his back, as if reassuring him. It caressed his spine and shoulders, and then its blunt tip poked around his neck and jabbed at his lips. When Roxas let slip another low moan, it pushed inside. He cringed, expecting the ooze to taste bad, but it tasted just like his beloved sea salt ice cream. "Mm! Mmmmnnngg," he moaned continuously, pleasing the creature with the vibrations in his throat. His body continued to buck more violently, and it wasn't long before he came. Tentacles swarmed his body, wiping away the cum greedily, and his flaccid member was quickly pumped back to life. He grunted as his oversensitive skin was squeezed and the vine pulsed around him. He wished he had Axel with him, he suddenly wanted something inside, anything!

He got his wish when a vine the thickness of his own phallus slithered up his leg. It paused as it reached the crease, weaving between the soft mounds of flesh, and then it pushed inside. Roxas had already prepared himself after arriving in the Jungle, expecting to have a fun time with Axel. The tentacle slid in easy, and deep! "Hunnggh!" Roxas cried out around the tentacle in his mouth as the one in his ass shot straight for his spot. He saw stars in the vast darkness, and then they exploded when the tentacle started ramming in and out of him. Wet squelching sounds echoed around the cave walls, followed by choppy, gasping moans. "Hann! Nng! Nng! Hnn-" The tentacle slid out of his mouth and went back down his spine. "Naaah!" Roxas cried out, his back arching up. Two tentacles slid alongside his erect shaft, moist and cold. His body clenched and flexed, and he started thrusting like mad into the grip of the two tentacles, meanwhile, he lost the one behind. It slid from his hole, dripping with ooze. The creature gurgled and growled, and he felt himself moving back down. The thick tentacles were still there and he was laid down on them, and then his legs were pulled as far apart as they would comfortably go. Roxas was actually impressed by their knowledge of his body, and grateful they didn't try to stretch him further. He felt two thin, disproportionately strong tentacles slide into his used hole, and then he felt them pull his anus open, as if in preparation for something else. His body was moved down, and he was met with a large bump half the size of his fist. "Ah.. n-no! It's too big!" He tried to protest, pulling against the tentacles. They squeezed his limbs again until he stopped flailing, and he tried to relax, knowing he would be unable to fight. The creature started to push inside, and he felt like his spine would collapse before the thick tentacle would go in. Roxas groaned, and then there was a slide and a pop inside of him. Roxas screamed, but once it was in, the head plowed deeper. The rest of it slid in easily, and it stopped when it nestled right against his prostate. Roxas gasped for air, unable to believe what he was feeling. He felt himself pulled down against the hold of the tentacles as the large phallus pulled out, and then he was rammed back forward as it drove into him in one quick motion.

"Hyaaah!" Roxas' only thought was to breathe as the massive thing pounded into him, each time driving a little deeper. After a few thrusts, Roxas, in disbelief, started to like it. The shock and pain turned into mind-numbing pleasure. His legs trembled, and he could feel the head drilling through every ring of muscle on each thrust. He begged in wordless moans and cries, whimpering and shouting until his lungs and throat were sore. He came again, and he blinked in and out of consciousness in exhaustion.

Then, there was a blast of light. Bright laser red seared his vision through his half-open eyes, and Roxas felt the phallus inside him disappear. The tentacles slithered and flailed, but let go of him, and in seconds, their cold, smooth, sliming touch was gone. He didn't have the energy to say anything as a tall figure approached him, and he passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Roxas…. Roxas?" Axel tried to wake him up once they were back outside the cave. "Roxas! Wake up already! I'll never leave you alone again, I'm sorry…" He laid his head on the boy's chest, his red mane shaking as he held back sobs. Roxas lifted himself with shaking arms and made Axel's head fall. "ROXAS!" He grabbed the blonde in a tight, suffocating hug.

"Nng… breathe…," Roxas wheezed.

"Sorry." Axel let go and then brought the remains of Roxas' cloak over, draping the largest torn piece over his shoulders. Roxas hugged the cloth, shivering.

"What… was that?" He asked slowly.

"A new form of Heartless, we'll have to report it back," Axel frowned. His eyes were swirling with guilt and sorrow. Roxas touched his hand.

"Hey. It's not your fault. Thank you for saving me." Roxas' cheeks remained red and flushed.

"I… I'd rather it have been me, me a hundred times before you!" Axel pulled him close again. "And what kind of heartless does that?!"

"Probably a new way to pull things into darkness, make them vulnerable… certainly works…" Roxas' breaths fell fast and heavy like he was in the middle of a marathon.

"Hey, are you alright?" Roxas gripped Axel's cloak-front, panting hard.

"I… don't know," he said between breaths. He looked up and Axel's eyes widened. Two wide blues pierced his, filled with dark desire.

"That thing… did it poison you?"

"I don't know!" Roxas repeated, burying his face into Axel's chest. "It was cold and slimy and I don't want to think about it! The damn thing made me enjoy it!" He started sobbing. Axel hugged him close, noticing how good Roxas smelled all of a sudden. He smelled good all the time to the redhead, but especially right now.

"Rox…" Axel pulled his head, inhaling the blonde roots and then smelling down his neck. Roxas blushed.

"Ax, I don't know if I'm up for it right now…" But despite those words, the ooze had been absorbed through his skin and was heating his body up faster than his strengthened scent was arousing Axel. He whimpered, losing the strength to hold himself up and falling back onto the rock. "And we're… out in the open now…"

"Don't care. Want you." Axel scooped the smaller body up with a strong arm around his waist, arching him back, and started kissing his neck. Roxas moaned a little louder than he meant to and covered his mouth. Sparks turned to flame in his stomach, and he was ignited once more by his flaming lover.

"Axel…" Small fingers reached up and wove into a thick, red mane, tugging at the roots when the hair's owner scraped his teeth down the smaller's neck. Axel groaned and pushed the scrap of robe off Roxas. Roxas' legs fell wider apart as Axel pressed his weight down onto him. "Take… take it off," Roxas begged, hands tugging at the long robe. Axel leaned up in a swan's stretch to shed the robe, revealing taut abs and a thick, smooth chest underneath. Roxas sighed at the godly sight stretching over him, his hands greedily claiming the flesh-toned surface. "You're not a nobody… not to me," he said in a daze.

"And you're my nobody, nobody else's," Axel growled possessively, clawing and lifting one of Roxas' creamy thighs. Roxas was grateful the rock was covered in cool, soft moss as he arched his back against the surface. Axel lined himself up, more than ready. "And you've been prepped already, thankfully…"

"I was before the stupid heartless," Roxas pouted.

"Yes stupid heartless, but I kill anything that touches my Roxas," Axel purred, leaning forward and pushing the head in. He leaned until he felt the familiar pop and stayed still, letting Roxas adjust to his width. Roxas let out a small cry, his face hot. His skin burned, but not from any of Axel's flames. The ooze from the heartless shot through his bloodstream, keeping him in the sex high as he moaned for more.

"Axel!" He cried out, arching and pushing his lover deeper into him. Axel groaned at his effort.

"If that's what you want, you got it," he grinned, large hands grabbing Roxas' waist and pulling him down onto his length. He speared through his lover, letting out a shuddering groan as he pushed through the tight muscle. "So good, Rox!"

"Take me, please, harder!" Roxas begged, moss getting caught and turning his fingernails green as he scratched at the rock. Axel breathed harder as he felt himself heat up, the secretion left inside Roxas affecting him now, too.

"Gaia, Roxas, so hot…" He leaned forward, pulling Roxas' leg up onto his shoulder letting his knee bend over it. "Mine, you're all mine!"

"Yes, please! Ah, Ah-axel!" Roxas' mouth quivered through his moans as Axel set a rough pace, hips rotating to spread himself around the tight hole. "S-so hot, like fire," Roxas whimpered. Axel fanned his hands a bit to get them to cool off.

"Sorry…" He didn't stop thrusting though, finding himself unable to do anything but go faster and deeper, burying himself deep. Roxas whimpered, pulling at Axel's hands.

"The-ah-the water- the water, get us in the water," he whispered, his voice broken through stuttering moans.

"Good idea." Axel lifted Roxas up, carrying him on his hips and thrusting shallowly into him as he walked over to a calmer part of the waterfall's base. The water sizzled as it touched he stepped in, and steamed when they were both submerged up to the chest. Roxas smiled.

"My Axel, so hot," he repeated, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. "Like this position better," he said, lifting himself by squeezing his thighs around Axel and then dropping himself hard down on his length. "Ah! So good!"

"Yes, I like it too," Axel groaned as he found moving Roxas was easer in the water. "A-almost there…"

"Me too!" Roxas pressed his hips flush against Axel to rub himself for friction. "Your abs feel good," he blushed, nuzzling Axel's neck.

"I'll stay strong for you," Axel promised breathlessly. "You first, come on," he stayed in deep, giving short, quick thrusts to attack Roxas' special place. Roxas threw his head back in pleasure, his eyes watering as he came hard between them. Axel groaned as the muscles tightened around him; a few more thrusts and he spilled into his lover, legs weakened from the climax. He drifted backwards, panting, and sat back in the shallower part of the water. "Roxas…"

"Axel…" Axel summoned a chakram and anchored it into a gap in the rocks, holding on to it to keep from drifting away as they started to fall asleep in the afterglow.

"My nobody…"

"Nobody else's," Roxas agreed, falling asleep against Axel's chest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Roxas awoke, he was clothed and clean and a little cold, curled up in his sheets. He sat up and looked around his room, wondering for a moment if the whole thing was a dream. He looked over and saw a black and purple fern-like plant with thick leaves sitting on his nightstand. Underneath the pot holding it was a note.

_'__Hope you slept well and that you can still walk ;)_

_This was the surprise I meant to give you in the jungle. It's a beautiful, rare plant I found the other day that made me think of you. Sorry it took me so long to find it again. I hope you like it.'_ And it was signed with a small flame and a burn mark in the corner of the note.

Roxas smiled and picked up the pot, looking at the strange, tube-like leaves on the plant. "I wonder if it flowers." He rubbed one leaf, finding it rubbery and smooth like a spineless cactus. It smelled familiar, too. On the bottom of the pot was the tell-tale crossed heart, which Roxas saw only a little too late.

Saix heard a pot smash in Number XIII's room, but knew he was a little clumsy and neglected to report it.

Axel rolled over in bed, bored. "I hope he liked it… took me damn near forever to find it," he muttered to himself, smiling as he thought of Roxas waking up and cuddling the plant he'd found. He was cute like that.

"AXEEE-mmf!"

**Ta-da! Hope you liked, this was a special request that took me WAY too long to get up here. So sorry for the wait, and please read and review! I have a few more requests to work on and a personal update, so keep an eye out! Pinkstring out~**


End file.
